Always and Forever
by WithinTemptation101
Summary: A post-WWI story primarily featuring Jem and Faith, though all of the Blythes, Fords and Merediths will be in it as well, beginning when Faith returns to the Glen in 1919. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

12:55

Before you read this story, I wanted to post this to clear up any questions and/or inaccuracies as best I could so things would make more sense later on and I wouldn't get tons of messages of corrections of my chronology and/or confusion from it. I created a list of birthdays to explain the ages. Time is not very detailed in the books, so things will be a little inaccurate. The years of the births are based on the ages from the beginning of _Rilla of Ingleside_, because the war offers some dates, and from there, I just did some estimates and lots of thinking.

Again, I switched dates around, or made some things happen a little later or earlier so they could be included in the story (such as Faith not learning about Miranda and Joe's war-wedding, which happened in 1916, even though she left as a V.A.D. in 1917 [or so I've heard, I could be wrong]). I'm sorry if this somehow is confusing or offensive to anyone, but like I said, time in the story itself **is** not very clear, leaving us fanfiction writers on our own.

(This will take awhile, and may be a little repetitive, so please bear with me).

Here are the birthdays of the Rainbow Valley children (the ages that I've listed are in age order by birth and how old they are at the beginning of my story, which starts in June 1919)—

June 12th, 1892 – Jem's birthday (26; nearly 27)

May 29th, 1893 – Jerry's birthday (just turned 26)

November 14th, 1893 – Walter's birthday (would have been 25)

May 11th, 1894 – Faith's birthday (just turned 25)

June 30th, 1895 – Nan and Di's birthday (23; nearly 24)

September 16th, 1895 – Una's birthday (23 turning 24)

February 17th, 1897 – Shirley's birthday (22)

March 21st, 1897 – Carl's birthday (22)

July 17th, 1899 – Rilla's birthday (19; nearly 20)

Here are three other birthdates that are important, and are also completely made up (if anyone has any idea as to Bruce's age at the end of the war, please say so)—

April 15th, 1893 – Ken Ford's birthday (26)

November 14th, 1895 – Persis Ford's birthday (23)

August 22nd, 1908 – Bruce's birthday (nearly 12)*

* — At the end of _Rainbow Valley_, Jem is roughly 15, as he is going to begin attending Queen's in the fall, making Jerry and Walter 14, Faith 13, Nan, Di and Una 12, Shirley and Carl 10, and Rilla 8. By the time Reverend Meredith and Rosemary get married and have Bruce, it's roughly a year later, making all the children one year older. I just happened to use Faith's birth year (1894) and added 14, or how old she would've have approximately been when Bruce was born, and got 1908, making him 6 or so when _Rilla of Ingleside _begins, 10 when the war ends, and nearly 11 when Faith returns at the beginning of the story.

Well, that's about it when it comes to birthdates. If you have any comments, corrections or questions, please message me. I'm happy to make any dates more accurate if there is something key I was not aware of. Last, I am aware that some events in the story and the books may be contradictory or unrealistic or didn't happen at all, but this is just a fanfiction story of my imagination, and I used some events that may have happened earlier or later because they were necessary for the story or I just wanted to include them. I am not the wonderful L.M. Montgomery, so I do not know everything when it comes to these characters, story and the plotline.

This was a very long ramble. I'm done now. Hope this helps!

WT


	2. Chapter 2

Faith Meredith turned onto her side with a sigh. The bed was uncomfortable, and she'd been lying awake in the small cabin looking out into the dark for hours. Would this trip ever end? They'd been at sea for nearly five days, and tomorrow they were due to reach the dock and then she'd be back to the home she'd left nearly three years ago. She sighed again and fiddled with her ring. Her engagement ring. Its clasp was still foreign to her—foreign and absolutely right. It'd been five years since Jem had 'officially' asked her to marry him, five years since she accepted with her whole heart, five long years of blood and worry and pain.

The war had been over since November 1918—five months ago. It was nearly May, and at first, Faith had been told that she would not return to Canada until September. There'd been a change of plans, and here she was, hours from home.

The sea was getting rough again and she took some deep breaths and tried to comfort herself with thoughts of how close she was to home. Home—family, friends, her beloved Canada, and…Jem. Her roommate was sound asleep at the moment and Faith was glad. She had a lot on her mind and her emotions were moving around roughly inside of her, much like the waves that beat at the ship outside.

She hadn't told her family that she was coming—she wanted it to be a surprise. Twice before she left, she'd begun writing to tell them, but stopped. It would be wonderful to surprise them, she couldn't wait to see them all…she closed her eyes. Her thoughts took her back ten years—back to the world of youth and fun and good times, back to Rainbow Valley. She could smell the flowers; hear their childish, carefree laughter; see Di's fiery red hair and Mary Vance's flashing white eyes; feel Una's hand holding hers in a silent, comforting way. The way it had been, before the war, before life had forced them to grow up too fast and early, before they'd forever been changed by the chaos and hell upon earth on the other side of the world.

Faith opened her eyes. She'd never regretted her decision to volunteer and go to Europe. She could help people, learn new things, see the world, and she was closer to Jem. Her time there had forever changed her, and though she did not regret it, she was grateful to be going home. That was the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke early and soon set about getting her things together before going down to breakfast. Her roommate, Mary, was already gone, and again she was grateful. As much as she liked Mary, she could not to keep her mouth shut for more than a minute to save her soul.

The morning passed quickly, though Faith didn't know why. It'd been announced at breakfast that they were ahead of schedule, and that they'd be arriving in Canada soon. Maybe that's why the morning flew by, or maybe it'd been Mary's constant chatter. Either way, it was well past noon when the ship docked, and in a blinding flash, she found herself next to Mary, worn down with baggage, on Canadian soil once more.

Faith looked around, overwhelmed. She was home, safe and sound. Home for good. Even Mary's gushing about being home couldn't distract her. The realization that they had a train to catch snapped her out of her wonder. The two would catch a train to Charlottetown, where Mary lived, and then Faith would catch another train that would take her back to the Glen. If there were no delays, she thought she would be back late that night, or very early the next morning.

As they boarded the train, Faith took one last look at the ship that had carried her from Europe, where she'd spent many months of her life, many horrible, long months. She knew an important, life-changing experience was drawing to a close, and for a moment, tears pricked her eyes as she said good-bye.

Mary's urging made her forget her farewell, and they stepped into the train. The train was full of people from the ship, full of soldiers, some whole and in one piece, others disfigured and missing limbs, all wounded from the horrific images they'd seen overseas. As they walked by, Faith especially earned looks of interest. Then they caught sight of her engagement ring, glimmering in the bright sunlight, and scowled as they realized she was taken.

Mary spent the trip talking and then dozing off on Faith's shoulder. Faith tried to read, then to knit, and to write, before succumbing to sleep as well. Both slept long and soundly, only the jolt of the train screeching to a stop and the conductor announcing they'd arrived in Charlottetown awakened them.

"Well, that's me," yawned Mary, blinking at the bright light. Together they walked off, sleep and luggage weighing down on them. Mary's older brother had not yet arrived to pick her up, so as they waited for their trunks to be unloaded, they went into the station and soon learned Faith's adjoining train was delayed, and that an alternate train would not arrive until the very early next morning.

"Honestly," Mary exclaimed after learning the news, "this is ridiculous. We've just come from Europe, and all we want to do is go home, and this is what greets us?"

"Mary, it's alright," Faith said.

"No really, Faith, the railroad is as slow as molasses. I hate to leave you here by yourself."

"Don't worry about it, Mary, really. I could use a little quiet, and the time will pass quickly. I'll probably sleep through most of it."

Several honks and a yell made them turn their attention to the road. A young man with brown hair and Mary's snapping blue eyes was waving, a huge grin of his face. Mary squealed, dropped her bags, and ran towards the man. The man parked the car and jumped out and held his arms open. Mary threw herself into his arms and he spun her around, hugging her hard, the two of them laughing and talking excitedly. Faith watched the scene with happiness and longing. She was happy that Mary was home, that her brother was safe as well, and she couldn't wait to be held like that.

Mary's brother set her down, and Mary pulled him over to Faith. She bounced the whole way, her blinding smile never faltering.

"Faith," she said, "this is my brother, James."

His name made her heart skip a beat, but she smiled widely and held out her hand. "Faith Meredith."

James smiled and took her left hand, as her right was weighed down with bags. Her ring glimmered.

"Nice to meet you, Faith," he smiled. "So you're the girl whom my sister has written so much about."

"That would be me," she grinned.

"It's great to put a face to a name."

"It is," she agreed. "I feel like I know your entire family from her letters from home."

The three exchanged small talk for another few minutes before James announced that their mother was keeping dinner and had a whole houseful of people waiting at home for her. Faith was invited to join, but she declined. With many hugs to Mary and promises to write, they were off towards home.

Faith learned the expected arrival times of her next train and settled back into the lobby to try and doze off until it came. Several other people were stranded as well and were attempting to sleep the time away until five the next morning, when the train arrived.

Faith was able to sleep most of the night and the new train was right on time. She dozed most of that trip as well, and that was just fine with her. The time flew along with the train, and it was late afternoon when she finally awoke and discovered that they were nearing the Glen St. Mary station.

The sun was beginning to sink into the sky when the train finally stopped in Glen St. Mary. Faith was one of the last passengers off, and when her feet finally touched the wooden deck of the station, a thrill shot up her body.

She was home.

She clutched her carpetbag in her hands as she made her way across the planks, her heels clicking on the wood. No one knew she'd been coming, so she was alone. With a laugh, she realized no one was here to help her load her trunk and take it home, and there was no way she could do it alone without a buckboard or car.

"Well, that's what I get for coming home secretly," she chided herself, and for the next ten minutes, she busied herself in having her trunk brought inside where she made arrangements to have it picked up the next day. Most of what she really needed were in her carpetbags, and she could borrow anything she didn't have from Una. _Una_. The thought of her sister made her want to shout with joy or do some other action that would be most improper in public, so she stifled a squeal of giddiness and started off home down the sun-soaked road.

She kept her hat off, soaking in the fading rays and breathing in the fresh Glen air. Many people were out enjoying the golden evening as well. Faith smiled and nodded at all of them, and exchanged small talk with a few people, but walked quickly, her eagerness propelling her.

Farther down the road, Faith could make out a figure. It was a tall man, and as she came closer noticed that his hair was red. The sunlight behind him set his tresses ablaze, and her heart caught in her throat.

_Could it be. . . ?_

She drew a little closer, and the man stopped. Despite the distance that separated them, she could see his eyes. The hazel eyes.

It was Jem.

For a moment to soak up the picture of him—the living, breathing sight of him, the man she'd loved for over ten years, the man she'd said good-bye to nearly five years ago, the man who she'd nearly lost in the wretched chaos the world knew as war. . .

He seemed to be doing the same thing. He came a little closer, and Faith could see his eyes clearly…and they were shining with tears. _Tears_. Big, strong, adventure-seeking Jem Blythe…_crying._

A sob caught in her throat and tears flooded her eyes as well. She dropped her bags, hiked up her skirts in a most improper, unladylike way, and rushed towards him.

He threw his arms open and came to meet her halfway, and the next thing she knew, she was safe in Jem's strong arms. He spun her around, clutching her tightly while she cried and laughed into his chest.

The old gossips of the Glen would have been shocked to have witnessed such a passionate scene in public, but in this case, even Kitty Davis could make an exception. Jem and Faith's courtship was a regular topic of conversation for the town's busybodies, as their parents were some of the most respected figures in the Glen St. Mary community.

The fact that people may be watching them was the last thing on Jem's mind as he held Faith. _Let them look, _he thought. _Let them all look. Let them talk. Let them make their assumptions. _He hugged her tightly once more and set her down and just looked at her.

She was still Faith. The same beautiful, vivacious, caring, impulsive Faith he'd fallen for at Queen's. Her hair was as unruly and wavy as ever, her eyes—glowing a hypnotic golden-brown from the light of the setting sun—still sparkled as they had at Rainbow Valley all of those years ago. . .he was mesmerized. It was this image—this precious picture—that he'd kept tucked away in a very special place in his heart all of those years overseas. It was this face he'd thought of when buddies dropped dead on the blood-soaked, war-torn land all around him; it was this face that he'd focused on before falling asleep as the sky was lit up by falling bombs; it was this face that kept him going in the German prisoner-of-war camp and it was this face that brought him home. He took her hands, her left one still adorned by the engagement ring he'd placed there nearly five years ago, and brought them to his lips.

Faith couldn't believe this was happening. She was home safe, back in Canada, back in the Glen, back home for good. Jem was holding her once again and he was safe, too. He would never have to go overseas; war could never claim him now…he was here, alive and well.

Jem was the first to break them from their reminisces. "How are you here?" he asked. "We were told you weren't supposed to be here until September."

"You honestly think I would wait until September to come home?" retorted Faith mischievously, eyes dancing. "No, there was a change of plans. I really don't know how, but they said we could go home early—and I took that chance the second I heard about it." She grinned. "And here I am."

"And I've never been happier," said Jem, taking her arm. They started walking when Faith stopped.

"My bags!" she exclaimed. "I had to leave my trunk at the station, so all I have are my two carpetbags."

Jem walked back to where the bags had been abandoned before rejoining her. She took one bag and Jem took the other.

"When did you get back?" asked Faith, after they'd begun walking, hand in hand, down the sun-soaked road.

"Didn't you get my latest letter?" asked Jem.

"No, I suppose I left before it could've reached me."

"That's alright," Jem said. "I know everything I wrote to you by heart."

"You'll have to tell me sometime," said Faith.

"I promise will," he responded. "To answer your question, I came back in March."

"Two months ago," breathed Faith.

"Some of the best two months I've spent in awhile. Well, they were the best in the sense that I was back home, back to this place. I never realized how much I love it here, and how lucky we are to call this place home."

"I know what you mean," agreed Faith, surveying the serene and familiar surroundings.

"But they were also some of the worst because you weren't here," he continued.

Faith smiled and blushed.

"And, it was also awful be—because Walt isn't here." His voice cracked, and it sounded like he was fighting back the urge to cry and failing.

Faith's smile disappeared. She squeezed his hand. "I know," she said quietly. "Nan wrote to me about that."

"And the thing is—he's been gone for almost three years, and I was just told when I got back. That's the horrible part. All of that time—years, really—I was over there, and I never knew. When I got back, everyone else had known for years, and they'd gotten used to it. But I've just barely begun to grasp the fact that he's never going to come back again."

Faith hugged him then, bags and all. When she pulled back, she saw that his eyes were indeed filled with tears, though not of joy this time. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"No, don't ever apologize for feeling emotions, Jem. I appreciate it when men aren't afraid to express how they feel. You're human—and humans experience things and feelings they need to express. I miss Walter, too. How could I not? He's the male version of Una: dependable, caring, kind, dreamy, shy with a hidden strength and determination and courage...so many things. An impossibly dear soul. A kindred spirit, to quote your mother," she smiled.

Jem returned the smile and took her hand before beginning to walk again. "You're very good at making one feel better."

"Thank you. I try."

As they continued down the road, many a neighbor greeted Faith and claimed her attention for a little while. Few girls from the Glen had done what Faith had done—gone overseas as a nurse—and her early return surprised everyone. Luckily, they didn't run into any of their family. After finishing up the tenth conversation, Faith was eager to keep going.

They reached Rainbow Valley soon after that. Late spring was the most rewarding time to be at the valley—though it was beautiful all year round. Their magical place was coming back to life. Signs of awakening were everywhere. Faith set her bag down and walked slowly around, observing each fresh green leaf, every hesitant, fragrant flower, every little delightful nook and cranny. . .all of it had been precious and alive in her thoughts, but being here once more in person after so long, after seeing so much, she realized her memories hadn't done this place justice.

Jem watched her observe silently. "This place is as pretty as ever, isn't it?" he said.

"Pretty isn't the right word for it," replied Faith. "It's so much more than common old _pretty_. But gorgeous, spectacular, or marvelous don't really fit, either."

"I know what you mean."

Faith walked around, examining the trees carefully. Jem laughed when he saw what she was doing.

"Here it is," she smiled, her hand resting on a carving in the white bark of a birch tree.

**J.M.B. + F.C.M.**

Underneath her hand was an inscription the two of them had done ten years ago, right before Jem had left for his second year at Queen's, and Jerry his first year. Jem had always been an especial chum to her, and her to him, and that golden summer when he was sixteen and she fourteen, they'd begun to see each other as more than a brother and sister. It was right in front of this tree on the night before Jem and Jerry had left that he'd kissed her for the first time. It wasn't a kiss of longing or one that guaranteed that they'd get married in the future, but it was a sweet, sincere kiss that made them both realize they were falling for each other. Everything had continued from there. . .and now, here they were.

Faith wouldn't have minded staying longer in the valley with Jem, but she was anxious to see her family. With one last lingering look that promising the valley she would be back soon, she and Jem left.

"Jerry's latest letter told me that he came home in January," said Faith.

"Yes. He came along with Joe Milgrave. You know he and Miranda Pryor got married right before he left?"

"No!" Faith exclaimed.

"And it was my own sister—Rilla—who organized it for them!"

"Rilla did that?" Faith asked.

"Yes, she did. I tell you, Rilla's changed. Before the war she was vain and self-centered, and to be blunt, irritating. But she's grown up so much. I left my last little sister a girl, and when I came back, she was a completely different person."

"She's a woman now," said Faith easily. "She's going on twenty."

"I suppose you could say that," Jem said slowly. He was reluctant to admit that his littlest sister was an adult now. "Mother told me Walter's death hit her hard." He shook his head. "I feel really bad for her. She and Walter grew to be especial chums right before I left—and then he went a signed up—and then he was...killed."

Faith was silent for a moment. She was very rarely at a loss for words, and in this case, she was glad for it. She couldn't always trust herself to reply gracefully.

Jem remained quiet, and then his face lit up. "So, you want to surprise Jerry with your early arrival?"

"How do you know he's home?"

"He's had a bad cold lately, and much to his dismay, he's been ordered by my father to stay inside. I've had great fun enforcing that order," he grinned.

"Now don't be too hard on him!" Faith exclaimed. "My brother and I are very similar in that way. We hate being told what to do."

"Oh, I know," chortled Jem. "I saw that similarity immediately. Like brother, like sister." He saw Faith's expression and continued. "I know this would be a great surprise—maybe even get him better faster."

"Of course!" She grinned like a little girl.

They arrived at the manse five minutes later. Faith stayed on the porch, but slipped out of sight from the door and the windows. Jem knocked three times before Faith could hear a very familiar grumbling inside the house. A second later, she heard the door open and Jerry's voice. She very nearly burst with excitement at the sound of his voice, even though it was quite irritated.

"Honestly, Jem, you've checked on me and ordered me to do this and that five times today," he grumbled. "I'm doing everything you said. Stay inside, drink water, take that horrible medicine every two hours...what now?"

"Hello to you, too," replied Jem easily. "I wasn't coming by to check on you, but I'm glad to hear you're following directions."

"Oh. Well then why are you here?" he asked, surprised.

"Where's everyone else?" Jem inquired.

"Dad was called to be with an old lady on her deathbed, Mother Rose and Una are at Ingleside, Bruce is upstairs sleeping, and I, incase you were wondering, have been right here—inside—for days."

"Well, I think I have something to make you feel better," said Jem with a grin. He motioned for Faith to come over, but it was too late. She'd already dropped her bags and thrown herself at her brother.

Brother and sister were caught up in an excited, giddy embrace. Jerry finally set his sister down and placed his hands on her shoulders, wearing a look of bewilderment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What a way to be welcomed home by my brother," said Faith in mock anger. "There was a change of plans, and the hospital didn't need us anymore. They began sending us home in groups, and here I am."

Jerry simply hugged his sister again. Faith clutched him tightly, savoring the feeling. He suddenly stiffened and set her down. Faith looked confused.

"I'm sick," he laughed. "I wasn't thinking."

"Oh, Jerry, do you think I care?" said Faith, planting her hands on her hips. "I'd hug you even if you had some highly contagious deadly disease."

Jem cleared his throat. Jerry shook his head. The two exchanged a look. Faith either chose to ignore the look or didn't see it because she ushered herself inside and upstairs in search of Bruce.

She found her littlest brother sound asleep in his room that he shared with Carl and Jerry. He'd grown and his face had lost some of the round chubbiness of a little boy, the sharper features of a pre-adolescent replacing it. She sat on the edge of his bed and gently smoothed his curls out of the way. Could he really be nearly eleven? she thought as she stroked his hair. He stirred and blinked sleepily, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

"Faith?" he asked, not sure if he was dreaming.

"Hello Bruce," she smiled, and held her arms open just in time for her little brother to throw himself into them.

"Oh, Faith!" he exclaimed. "You're ho—why are you home?" he asked.

Faith's laugh rang out and she hugged her brother tighter.

"Can I just hug you for a moment?" she whispered into his hair.

He didn't say anything; he just hugged her tighter.

**A/N: Well, here is the first chapter of my attempt at a true FF story. I hope you enjoyed it…please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Jerry and Jem joined Faith and Bruce in the boys' room minutes later to find the two of them hugging. Tears stood in Faith's eyes for the tenth time that day, but once again, they were tears of joy and gratefulness. The sound of the front door opening and women's voices interrupted them.

"Jerry?" Rosemary Meredith's voice drifted upstairs.

"He must be sleeping." Una's voice now joined their stepmother's.

"Jem, come with me," instructed Jerry. "We're going to surprise them."

"There you are, Jerry," Rosemary said as Jerry came downstairs. "And Jem, hello! Checking in again?"

"Not for medical reasons this time," Jem responded.

"Bruce was asking for you," said Jerry coyly. "You happened to come at a perfect time."

"He's not feeling ill, is he?" asked Una worriedly.

"Oh, no, he just wanted to see you."

"I'm hoping he won't come down with this," said Rosemary, slipping past them towards the stairs.

"Me either," grumbled Jerry as the three of them followed her upstairs.

Rosemary walked in first, Una right behind her, while the boys fell back. Rosemary's eyes went to the bed, where Faith and Bruce sat, Bruce in Faith's arms, to Una, to the bed again before she gasped. "Faith Meredith! What in heaven's name are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I'm home!" she squealed and her mother and sister rushed over to hug her. They stayed that way for a while, just savoring the embrace of a loved one. When they pulled back, all three wiped tears from their eyes.

"Oh, Faith," said Una. "You're home...you're safe and you're home."

"That I am, Una dearest. That I am."

"Well," sniffled Rosemary into a lacy handkerchief, "that was the last thing I expected to see you up here, but I can't think of anything I'd rather more." She turned to the grinning Jem and Jerry in the doorway. "You boys! Tricking us!"

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Jerry grinned. "I think it worked."

"Now that I have recovered," Rosemary said, "I can tell you all why Una and I came back. Susan and Anne have invited us to dinner and dessert out on the veranda, seeing as it's such a perfect evening."

"That sounds perfect," Faith said from her place wrapped in Bruce's and Una's arms. "Will you come, Jerry?"

"I'm coming even if Jem says I can't."

"I'm not going to stop you," Jem said. "It wouldn't be the same without you anyway."

"I do wish Carl was here," fretted Rosemary. "He's over visiting friends over-harbor and he called saying he was invited to spend the night, and I let him. It's very good for him...well, he'll just have to be surprised tomorrow."

"When will Dad be home?" asked Faith.

"I'm not sure," said Rosemary. "He was sitting with Eloise Johnson for the afternoon. He's been there so many times these past few weeks."

"The lady's ninety-three," said Jerry. "You'd think she'd be gone by now, having been on her deathbed for weeks."

"Jerry!" admonished his stepmother.

"She seems determined not to die," said Jem. "She's got the willpower and stubbornness of the Johnsons in her favor. Dad says she's too ornery to die."

"Let's hope God wants her home just as much as we do," muttered Jerry.

Faith hit her brother's arm, but her eyes twinkled.

It was a joyous, laughter-filled stroll the six of them took to Ingleside. Every Blythe was there except Gilbert, who was out on a call, and Shirley, who still wasn't home yet, though he was expected to return in the next couple months. Inside the spacious Ingleside kitchen, Anne and Nan were helping Susan dish up dinner. Di was sitting in her favorite chair in the Ingleside parlor knitting and Rilla was lying out on the couch poring over a fashion magazine.

"We're here, Mother," called Jem.

"Oh, good," Anne said from the kitchen. She walked out wiping her hands on her apron, and looked up and a smile broke out on her face. "Faith Meredith, it'd be just like you to appear out of nowhere with no notice! Come here!" She held her arms open. She smelled of good food and of home, thought Faith as she embraced her, with the faint scent of perfume laced throughout.

"I know you've probably had to repeat why you're here many a time," Anne said. "So I won't make you tell us until dinner, when everyone can hear. Susan! Di and Rilla, come here!"

"Mrs. Doctor dear, I've got the roast in the oven! I can't leave it!"

"Susan, you will like this more than having a perfect roast, I promise."

So Susan appeared, muttering to herself what could be more important than one of her roasts, and soon realized there _was_ something better.

"All we need now is Shirley, the dear boy, and we will be as complete as we will ever be," said Susan.

Silence and pain came back as they thought of Walter, now sleeping underneath a white cross on the war-torn lands of Europe.

"Walter, the dear boy. May God rest his soul," said Susan, wiping her eyes.

Jem draped his arms around Di and Nan's shoulders, and Rilla took her mother's hand. "He is at peace now."

Anne gazed fondly at her youngest daughter, her youngest child, and smiled. "He is. And he will be forever missed, though he is being loved more then ever. And it's not a permanent separation...we will all be together again someday."

A peculiar aroma drifted across the entryway.

"You smell something, Mother?" asked Di, furrowing her brow.

"The roast!" Susan leapt into the air and dashed into the kitchen.

"I hope it's still fit to eat," murmured Anne.

A cry from Susan let everyone know that it was just the opposite. "Oh, for heaven's sakes!" wailed Susan. "It's ruined! Positively ruined!"

The roast was dark and overdone; Susan was not exaggerating. The potatoes were safe, and there was bread and butter, but that was all.

The dinner was still good, however simple, though Susan mourned the loss of her roast the entire time.

"Of all the times to have a perfectly good meal ruined, it would be a time that calls for a celebration!"

"Susan, I could care less about the roast," Faith said sincerely. "I've missed your cooking so much…even your bread with your potatoes don't hold a candle to the Christmas meals served at the V.A.D. hospital."

The compliment seemed to satisfy Susan. "At least I have a nice pie for dessert," she sniffed.

Gilbert arrived an hour later, as did John Meredith. Both were very pleasantly surprised to have an addition to a simple but merry dinner in the fading sunlight.

Reverend Meredith reported that Eloise Johnson had passed on. Susan said it was their Christian duty to at least _appear_ solemn.

The evening passed quickly, and by eight thirty, Faith was half asleep on Jem's shoulder. The journey and lack of sleep was weighing down on her, and her family and friends realized it.

"Let's get you home, sweetheart," murmured Rosemary. "You must be exhausted, and I don't want you getting sick."

Jem and Faith were excused from helping clear the table. Jem caught her hand and led her off of the porch. "You know how beautiful Rainbow Valley is at twilight," he said.

Weaving her fingers through his, the two of them walked under the silvery moonlight towards the valley. It was indeed luminous and serene in the silvery light. The evening was still warm and the sounds of summer were playing in the background as they sat wrapped in each other's arms.

"It feels like a lifetime ago the last time we were like this," Faith said softly.

"I know. Who knew how hard these five years would be?" Jem responded.

"That's one of the hardest things to take in," Faith said sadly. "Five years of life have been taken from everyone."

"You'd like to hope that something like this won't happen again," said Jem. "But that seems unlikely."

"Sadly, yes," agreed Faith drowsily.

Jem laughed. "You're falling asleep, aren't you? Come on, let's get you home."

Faith laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm dead on my feet."

"We'll have plenty of time together," said Jem, standing up and offering her his hand.

Faith took it and pulled herself up. "It is so nice to hear that and believe it with my whole heart."

"I'll walk you home."

Both were content to walk in silence with their hands interlaced. The other Merediths were already home, and lamplight poured out of the manse's windows.

"Good night, Jem," she said when they reached the porch. "I'm so glad to be with all of you again. You'll never know how much I missed you."

"If it was half of how much I missed you, then I think I can relate." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, something they hadn't been able to in so long, but something that they'd missed to much. "I love you, Faith Meredith."

"And I love you, Jem Blythe."

She kissed him once more and reached for the door handle.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jem exclaimed suddenly. "I have a surprise for you. Can you be ready to go by ten tomorrow morning?"

"For what?" she asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"Of course I can," she said. "Should I wear anything special?"

"No, because you look beautiful in anything."

She blushed a deep crimson. "Should I bring food?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Pack a lunch for us, and that's all you need to do, and that's all you're going to know." He grinned. "You'll find out soon enough."

She raised an eyebrow. "I can see there's no changing your mind," she sighed. "But I'll be ready."

He kissed her again. "Perfect. Good night, sweetheart. I love you."

"Good night."

The house was warm and bright when she stepped inside. Jerry, Rosemary and Rev. Meredith were all sitting in the parlor, and Faith bade them each goodnight before heading upstairs, unpinning her hair as she went.

Una's light was still on after Faith had changed into her nightgown and Faith walked in to find her sister reading in bed.

"Would it be all right if I slept here with you tonight, Una?" she asked.

"I was hoping you'd want to," she responded, sliding over to make room. "I can't tell you how much I've missed you Faith, or how much I've missed talking to you. Letters just aren't the same as talking in person."

"I know, Una. I know that only too well," she responded, curling up to her sister and wrapping her arms around her. "I've missed you so much."

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, and the last thing Faith thought before succumbing to exhaustion was that everything was right in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Faith awoke the next morning feeling rested and refreshed. Sunlight flooded the room, which was large and airy and warm compared to the drafty, cramped sleeping quarters of the VAD hospital. She lay in the bed, just relishing the feeling of home, safe and secure, on such a beautiful morning. Jem's surprise was on her mind and she smiled. He'd told her of it with sparkles in his eyes and laughter in his voice, so she knew it had to be something she'd like.

Una's side of the bed was empty and cooler, indicating she'd been up for awhile. Throwing back the covers, she danced to the window and threw open the curtains, allowing the golden rays to illuminate the room and cover her in warmth. The window was open, and sweet scents drifted into her room, courtesy of the light breeze that bounced carelessly along.

She admired the familiar, comforting view of the Glen awakening below her. Her room overlooked the road, and because the room was on the second floor, she had a wonderful view of the surrounding world. _How I've missed this_, she thought._ I've never realized how very fortunate I am to have a home like this._ She watched for another minute before dressing in record time and dancing downstairs.

Breakfast was so lovely, so refreshing, every bit of it. Her parents' lively conversations…Jerry, still her dear older brother…sweet Una, who was the same caring, gentle person she'd always been, though changed—Walter's death had seen to that—and roughish Bruce, her youngest little brother, who was now nearly eleven now…not quite so little any more. The sight and sounds of them gathered around the breakfast table, laughing and reminiscing as they'd done in the past, was a miracle salve on the wounds of the images and sounds she'd experienced in England—the gory, bloody, heartbreaking sights of war.

Later, when breakfast was done, Faith found herself helping Una and Rosemary wash the dishes once again. Even the return of chores was welcome.

"Well, Faith, what do you plan on doing your first day back?" asked Rosemary.

"Just relax and savor being home," Faith grinned. "Jem said he had a surprise for me…he said he had to take me somewhere, it would be a day trip."

The corners of Rosemary Meredith's lips turned up in a little smile. "Oh," was all she said.

"When are you going?" asked Una.

"He won't tell me. He just said it would be a few hours to get there, we'd spend the day, and then drive home in the dark."

"What time are you leaving?" asked Rosemary, eyeing the clock, which stated that it was nine forty.

"At ten," replied Faith absentmindedly. Her head was bent as she wiped a dish clean so she did not see her stepmother look at the time again and shake her head.

"Faith Meredith, that's in fifteen minutes!" she exclaimed.

"What?" said Faith, looking up at the clock and gasping. "Oh, you're right! That's what I get for sleeping in." She picked up a wet plate and dried it with renewed vigor. Una's little white hand took the plate from hers.

"I can finish up in here. You go get ready."  
"Are you sure?" asked Faith breathlessly.

"Very sure. Now don't argue."

"Thank you, Una," she said, kissing her sister's cheek and dancing out of the kitchen.

She decided on a pale green dress of hers that she'd left behind because it was one of her bests. It also happened to be Jem's favorite dress on her. She finished by putting a small pair of gold earrings on and wearing her hair up loosely.

She was ready to go on time, armed with a picnic basket and curiosity.

Jem came walking up whistling cheerfully promptly at ten.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" he called.

"It's perfect," she responded. "Are we walking there?"

"No, the morning was so pleasant I thought we could walk back to Ingleside where we can either take the buggy or the car. It's up to you."

"Could we take the buggy? It's quieter and you can enjoy the weather more."

"It'll take a little longer, but it won't matter. It will take a few hours to get there either way."

"_Where _are we going?" she exclaimed. "You know I hate being left in suspense!"

"Well, I'm afraid you will simply have to bear it for a little longer," he teased, eyes twinkling, "because I am not telling you."

"You're horrible," she sighed.

"That I am."

"Can you at least tell me what time we'll be home?" she asked.

"_That_ I can do," he said. "It will be late—maybe ten or so. Is that alright?"

"That's fine…it'll just have tell Mother Rose."

"I'll go hitch up the buggy and bring it around while you do that."

He kissed her cheek and set off back towards Ingleside, whistling once again.

"Are you leaving now, Faith?" called Rosemary from the kitchen.

"Yes," she responded, poking her head into the kitchen. "Jem still won't tell me where…it's somewhere far though…we're taking the buggy. He said we'll be back late, around ten or so."

"Very well…have a good time. Oh, and take this" — she took a green shawl from the back of a chair and handed it to her — "it's still spring and these evenings can get chilly."

"Thank you." She kissed her stepmother's cheek.

"Have a good time," she smiled.

Jem had the buggy waiting when she came back out. He helped her up before getting in himself.

"When will you tell me where we're going?" she asked after they'd started on their way.

"When we get close," he said. "You're going to be persistent, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And I'm going to be stubborn."

She burst out laughing and he savored the sound. How he'd missed that…how he'd missed her. "Alright," she smiled. "I surrender. As long as you tell me when you said you would, I'll leave it be."

The next few hours passed with them talking and laughing and enjoying being with one another. The time flew by, and the beautiful sunny day only raised their spirits. A sign on their right appeared, and as they drove closer, it became bigger and Faith could read it.

_Town of Avonlea – 15 miles _

"Avonlea?" she exclaimed. "You're taking me to Avonlea?"

"The secret's out," he grinned. "Yes, that's where we're going. But exactly _where _in Avonlea I'm taking you is still a surprise."

Faith had only been to Avonlea a few times, when she and her siblings accompanied the Blythes when they were children, and they'd only been day trips, and they hadn't seen every bit of the beautiful places the picturesque little village had to offer. Jem had been there dozens of times, and he nodded and smiled to many people as they drove through town.

People and buildings gave way to grassy, rolling hills and long red roads as they left the town. Faith marveled at the beautiful scenery and the clean scent of the fresh spring air.

A sweet, floral aroma permeated the air as they drove, and before them, a marvelous sight appeared. Jem had seen it many times but its beauty never failed to catch his breath. This was the first time Faith had seen it, and he couldn't wait to experience it with her.

Long lines of cherry trees in the prime of their fragrant, blossoming splendor lay ahead as far as the eye could see. The scent was heavy and pleasant, the air felt crisp and fresh and the place was alive with colors and sounds. Faith drank the sight in with hungry, marveling eyes as they drove closer. Jem slowed the horse and reached over to hold Faith's hand.

"Oh, Jem," she murmured, finally regaining her ability to speak, "what is this place called?"

"It's amazing, isn't it?" he responded, squeezing her hand. "Its official name is 'The Avenue' but my mother renamed it 'The White Way of Delight' when she lived here, because she couldn't bear such a common name for such a beautiful place."

"I'm so glad she did," said Faith, taking a deep breath of the sweet air. "I can't believe I've never seen this place before…"

"It never gets old, and I've seen it dozens of times. Walter adored this place…he'd come here every day when we came to visit Aunt Marilla and Aunt Diana when we were younger and be gone for the better part of the day." He sighed. "There are so many memories from this place…and some of the best, most bittersweet ones happened right here." He stopped the buggy and jumped down and came over to take Faith's hand to help her. He took the picnic blanket and she the basket, and they walked hand in hand to a particularly large, flowery tree.

They ate a simple, good meal under the canopy of flowers and leaves, enjoying the air and the smell and being with each other.

"You know something, Jem," said Faith, looking around at the rows of blossoms, "it's hard to believe something like this—something so pure and good and lovely—can still be this perfect after the world has been put through so much. It feels ironic that such beautiful places can exist when the world has just seen some of the most gruesome images possible."

"I know what you mean," he said. "I don't think that's something we'll quite ever be able to understand. But I think—" he paused thoughtfully for a moment— "places like this remain unaffected even through the hardest times to remind us that there's still beauty in the world…there's still hope…still _good_."

"These last five years have shown the very best, the very worst and the very ugliest of humanity," she said softly. "At the hospital, I'd see such broken, battered men—boys, really. Some of them were only seventeen years old…they'd only begun to really live, and already they'd seen some images that left deep wounds that would never fully heal. Sometimes they'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming and shaking…reliving horrific images and sounds over and over again in their dreams…" She shook her head. "It was awful. Whether they'd lost both their legs or had half of their faces blasted away, every time I saw them, I saw someone's son, someone's brother, someone's sweetheart…someone who'd had a life, who'd had a future, dreams, goals, ambitions, a family, friends, a home…"

They were quiet for a moment and then Jem spoke up. "When Jerry and I left, we thought we were heading off to experience a glorious, once-in-a-lifetime adventure." He gave a small laugh. "How naïve we were—all of us were—and I don't mean that in a bad way. We just had no idea that something this horrific and life-altering could last so long."

"Yes," said Faith sadly. "But then I'd see boys who'd been wounded saving a friend, or those who'd survived an attack or explosion would tell of the heroism they'd seen from their comrades as tears fell down their cheeks. I'd meet girls who'd left everything behind to come and care for these boys so selflessly…how brave every one of them were! Working with girls like that while caring for boys like that makes me feel so proud of who we are. It showed me that there is still good left in the world no matter what, no matter how ugly it gets."

"At night, we'd often fall asleep cold and dirty and wet, but those hours—however uncomfortable and short—were the ones that kept me going. I'd see everyone and think them, focus on them and relive every memory of them until I could practically touch them, hear them, see them. Those images, the courage from the boys that fought and died and sacrificed everything beside me, the bravery of the girls that cared for us…those are more powerful than any bullet or bomb."

A tear ran down Faith's cheek. Jem leaned over and wiped it away and kissed her. "I'd think of you most of all…I'd relive the moment I first saw you, the first time I kissed you, the time we carved our initials into that tree, the wonderful moment when you agreed to become my wife, the moment when I said good-bye to you…how beautiful and strong you were…the thought that I may never get to experience any more special moments like those with you made me all the more determined to keep those precious memories alive no matter what."

"The girls I worked with would talk about family and friends and home with each other and the soldiers we cared for…it was bittersweet and beautiful."

"We would do that all the time," Jem said. "It'd be cold and nearly dark except for the falling bombs, and we'd talk of family and friends and sweethearts and dreams…so much so that it felt everyone knew everyone's family without ever seeing them."

"I can only hope the next generation, and children everywhere and anywhere, don't have to live through something like that," said Faith. "We can at least _hope_ for that. Hope for the future…"

"Speaking of the future," said Jem suddenly. "I have to ask you something. We have a little bit before we can get married…but we are free to dream and plan, and I have an idea for that."

"Let's hear it," said Faith.

"I know it may be a little early, but your mother and aunt made an offer to you and I. They would like to know if we would like to have the Hill House—cleaning it up and living in it."

"That's wonderful!" Faith exclaimed. "Oh, it's perfect. I've always liked that house, to be able to call it home, to have the laughter of the child—" She broke off suddenly and looked down at her hands.

"The children?" he asked gently.

She nodded and looked up. "I've always wanted a big house full of little boys and girls to love and raise and care for."

"I can't imagine our home without that," he said softly.

"Me either."

"Then you think we should accept it?"

"Absolutely!" she replied immediately.

He broke into a grin. "Then it's settled." He moved over until he was facing her and got onto one knee and winked at her. "I've done this before…but now that it can truly happen, I need to ask it again. So, Faith Cecilia Meredith, will you marry me?"

"You bet I will!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her and the two of them stayed caught up in a blissful, giddy embrace as the sun smiled down on them.


	5. Chapter 5

01:55

**willowmae – I am aware that Avonlea was far from the Glen, and I did mention a few times that Jem and Faith drove or had to drive for a few hours before nearing Avonlea. As for the signs, I'm guessing they were used, but this is a made-up story, so there will be some inaccuracies. I'll try my best to avoid them. Hope this clears that up! :] **

It was nearly midnight before they were back in the Glen. By the time they'd reached the manse, it_ was_ midnight. Faith had fallen asleep on Jem's shoulder nearly half an hour before they'd neared Glen St. Mary, lured by the early summer sounds and wrapped snugly in her mother's shawl.

The manse was dark except for a single light in the entryway window as they drove up.

"Faith?" Jem whispered as he slowed the horse gently until it stopped. He loosened his arm that was wrapped around her and gently pulled her upright. "Sweetheart, wake up. We're home."

She blinked sleepily and yawned. "Mmm, I must've fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"About midnight."

"Oh no," she laughed. "I said we'd be home by ten."

"Well, I _said_ that…but you're home now…am I forgiven?"

She smiled. "I was never angry. Today has been one of the best days of my life, how could I be mad at that?"

"You go get some sleep, Miss Meredith," he said.

"Alright…good night, Jem. Thank you for a wonderful day."

"One of many to come."

He helped her down and waited until she was inside, then drove off towards home.

There was one light on in the hall when she stepped inside and she was grateful. Tiptoeing up to her room, she relived the best parts of the day over and over again.

As she lit her lamp, she noticed a piece of paper on her pillow. Curious, she retrieved and read it.

_Faith—_

_I'm sorry I missed your surprise arrival…but it looked like everyone did. It's swell that you're home—I've really missed you. You'd better be up early, because we've a lot of catching up to do._

_Carl _

So Carl had come home while she was with Jem! She smiled at the thought of her little brother in the next room. She was tempted to go and see him, but she knew it was late and that he'd be asleep. Setting the paper on her nightstand, she slipped into her nightgown and crawled under her covers and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The morning's early light woke her up earlier than usual. Outside, it was sunny and humid with various sweet scents hanging heavily in the air. It was pleasant and comforting.

Carl Meredith had come home the night before from visiting friends over-harbor and was as anxious to see his sister as Faith was to see her brother, and both spent the morning catching up with each other, as well as the whole family.

By eleven o'clock, the entire Meredith family still had not gotten dressed nor had a proper breakfast. Rosemary Meredith finally paused the conversations when the clock chimed eleven thirty.

As Faith and Rosemary whipped up a quick lunch, they chatted about the trip to Avonlea. Rosemary was well aware what Jem was going to suggest to Faith—she and Ellen had wanted to offer the house as soon as they heard Faith and Jem intended to marry, but the war had postponed that—and now that they were both home for good, the sisters couldn't wait to see the house become a home once more.

"…And then," Faith continued, pulling Rosemary from her thoughts, "he told me that you and Aunt Ellen wanted to give us the Hill House after we married." She turned towards her stepmother and her eyes glowed. "Are you sure, Mother Rose? That you want to give that place up? That you don't want to sell it? It would be worth a lot and—"

"Faith, dear—"

"...I mean, we wouldn't be able to get married—let alone move _into_ the house—for a good year, at least, probably more—and it'll just stand there unoccupied—"

"Faith, listen to m—"

"And I hate to see it standing there empty when you could sell it and make some money, and then it wouldn't be empty and lonely for another two years, and—"

"Faith!" Rosemary exclaimed with a laugh, taking the girl's hands in her own. "Would you stop babbling for a second?" She continued before Faith could say or do anything. "It has hurt Ellen and I so to see that house stand empty for as long as it has. Despite how enormously happy and blessed we both were when we left, leaving that house empty was always difficult. We couldn't bring ourselves to sell it though…it would be even harder to see someone else living there—someone other than family. We planned to just wait until you or Jerry—as you were the oldest—got married, then we'd offer you the house. You and Jem were engaged first—though Nan and Jerry weren't that far behind—and you've always loved that house so much. It seemed right to give it to you. We talked to Jerry about it, and he and Nan both immediately agreed that you and Jem should have it. We want you both to have it, Faith. Your aunt and I couldn't be happier to see you and Jem live there, raise a family there, bring the house to life again."

"Then you're absolutely sure…?" murmured Faith.

"Positive!" she said. "As a matter of fact, we could even go and walk through it today…I'm sure Ellen wouldn't mind," she mused. "She and Norman won't be home for another week…yes, we should go see it. I haven't been inside in awhile." She looked Faith in the eye. "You realize it will need some fixing and cleaning up, right? It shouldn't be too bad. Norman has worked hard to keep it up."

"Cleaning never hurt anyone," Faith smiled. "And that way, it'll feel more like a home when it's done because we worked to make it warm and cozy and comfortable."

"That's the spirit." Rosemary kissed her cheek. "And we'll all help…oh! This is so exciting!" She clasped her hands to her chest. "For so long we worried and feared that you young people would never get to experience these lovely days, and when the boys went off, I made myself forget those dreams—temporarily, you see. I knew it wasn't guaranteed the boys would come back, but I wanted to always live in the hope that they _would._"

"Of course," Faith agreed, listening intently.

"And now that it's all over, everything's happening so quickly, but I wouldn't have it any other way," she sighed.

Faith wrapped her arms around her stepmother. "Thank you. From both of us…I know Jem will thank you again when he sees you, but this is thank you from me, for so much, Mother Rose. I know you know this, but I love you so much. You're my mother in so many beautiful ways, you've made us all so happy—Father especially—and I can't imagine life without you."

"Faith…" Rosemary couldn't finish. It took her a moment to regain her composure and her voice. "Oh, you dear girl. You're going to have me crying in a moment. But thank you for those precious words. And now, _I_ have to thank you, because when I married your father, I not only gained a wonderful husband and friend, but I became mother to four—now five—beautiful, lively, caring children who have made life so full and interesting and wonderful with each new day that God blesses us with."

The lovely words both of them had spoken and meant wholeheartedly floated around in the recesses of their minds as they finished preparing the food. Faith replayed the words over and over again as she worked.

After lunch, Rosemary called over to Ingleside and proposed that the two families walk over to the Hill House and tour it, then go to the manse for a nice dinner, an exchange for the meal they'd had at Ingleside the night Faith returned. Anne praised the idea, and by one-thirty, both families, minus Susan, who was suffering from a migraine, had gathered at the manse to walk over. Even Jerry came, as his illness was finally beginning to loosen its grip on him, and both Gilbert and Jem agreed the beautiful spring day, fresh air and sunshine would do him good.

As they walked, they naturally broke off into couples: Jem with Faith and Nan with Jerry walked up front, laughing together while Gilbert and Anne with Rosemary and Rev. Meredith discussed various matters in the middle. Carl, Rilla, Di, Una, and Bruce brought up the rear, chattering merrily in the sunshine.

The warm weather and the sunshine was invigorating, and they were climbing up the path that led to the house before long. The house was a large, square, two story building with a large attic. It had a wonderful view of the houses and the winding red roads that connected them.

They gathered on the large, wrap-around porch as Rosemary opened unlocked the door. It was cool and shady and dim as they stepped inside the front hall. It looked lonely and forlorn, though the rooms were spacious with many windows. Jem took Faith's hand and the two of them began to walk around the first floor.

Downstairs was the entry hall with two doors, one to the right and one going to the left, with a large staircase leading to the second floor.

The right door led right into the parlor, a large, airy room with windows on every wall. Faith couldn't wait to sit in the pleasant room and read as snow or rain fell lazily down. A door in the back in the back of the parlor led into the living room, another comfortably-sized room. A nice, sizeable kitchen was in the very back with a pantry. Off of the pantry, there was a small, unidentified room that would most likely serve as a laundry room when the weather turned cold. The kitchen, which led right into the dining room, which was on the other side of the left door in the foyer.

As the two of them finished walking around the first floor, the laughter and excited chatter of their family bouncing off of the walls, Faith squeezed Jem's hand.

"It's so nice and large, Jem!" she very nearly squealed. "And all of these beautiful windows to let the sunlight in! To think that it's going to be _ours _to furnish, live and raise a family in!"

"It's a little surreal," he grinned down at her. "I haven't been in here in a long time, and now that it's all coming back to me, it feels like everything's happening so fast." He looked around the light-filled dining room and shook his head. "What a gracious and kind offer your aunt and mother made us. The house feels like it was made for us."

"Shall we go tour the upstairs, Mr. Blythe?"

"We shall." He held out his arm, and with an exaggerated smile and twirl of her skirt, Faith took it, and together they climbed the front staircase.

The second floor darker than the first, and dustier. The stairs led right into a long hallway, with three rooms on either side of the hall, and one door in the very back.

"So many rooms…" Faith murmured. "What on earth are we going to do with them?"

"Well," Jem mused as they made their way in and out of the rooms on the left side, "one room could be a study, one or two could be guest rooms…and one room could be a sewing room for you, if you'd like."

"Oh, yes, for all of the hours I enjoy spending on making clothes and pricking myself." Faith rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

"I was teasing you," he responded with a laugh. "I know you're not one for staying cooped up in a small room hunched over fabric."

"Someday I'll try and work past that," she said.

As they reached the end of the rooms on the left side, they came to the door at the very end. Faith opened it, and inside was the largest room yet. It was clearly a master bedroom—or _rooms._ Faith saw two doors that led somewhere else. One, she discovered, led to a water closet that would be in need of repair before it could be used, and the other door led to a large walk-in closet.

Her favorite part was not the size or the water closet right in the room, but the pair of glass doors that opened right onto their own balcony that overlooked the woods that surrounded the back of the house. Jem joined her outside, the golden sunshine a welcome change from the cool, shady indoors.

"This part is my favorite," Faith said dreamily. "It's beautiful…and it's, I don't know…"

"A nice finishing touch?" Jem suggested.

"Yes! That's it." She turned from the view and surveyed the space. "We could put two chairs out here, a table…it'd be a lovely place to read or just be quiet and think and dream, wouldn't it?"

"It would…we could even build a partial roof or something like that so we could sit out in the rain…and keep the sun off," he added, wincing at the bright rays.

"That would be nice," she agreed.

Behind them, the glass doors opened again, and Rosemary and Anne stepped out.

"Goodness," Rosemary exclaimed, swiftly putting her hand up to block the light, "that sun is vibrant today."

"It sure is, especially after being inside for so long," Anne said, smiling at the young couple. "Well, I see you've found my favorite part of this home."

"Mine as well," sighed Rosemary. "It was hard to leave behind. This was Mama and Father's room, you see. Ellen and I spent many a summer afternoon playing on this balcony."

"It's a lovely master bedroom," Anne said. "The water closest could use a little fixing up, but otherwise it's so big, and that closet! It's enormous! Faith, I daresay you will not have enough clothes to fit in there."

"It's very true," Faith laughed. "My closet is barely half full now, even with all of my wardrobe. My things in that new closet will look pitifully small in numbers." She paused, then smiled. "We should just share the house with Nan and Jerry. There's plenty of room."

"That's true," Jem said. "Goodness knows Nan would need a closet of that size to fit her entire wardrobe in."

"I heard that," Nan's voice called from inside, and a moment later, the brown-haired, brown-eyed Blythe twin joined the four of them outside, Jerry on her heels. "Mother, Father wanted to show you something, and Bruce is asking for you, Mrs. Meredith," she announced and the two mothers went back inside chattering before Nan spoke again. "Faith, you and I should just take this house. Jem doesn't deserve a closet like that anyway. He and Jerry can have the attic." She thwacked her older brother's arm.

"What did I ever do to deserve such harsh treatment?" demanded Jerry.

"You haven't done anything—yet." Nan's eyes flashed with love and humor at her tall, dark fiancé. He kissed her in response.

"Now, now, you two," Faith chided with a laugh. She shook her head. Jem cleared his throat, and when Nan and Jerry finally parted, he raised his eyebrow at him. "I suppose you and I are in a bit of a fix, aren't we?"

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked, looking honestly confused.

"Well, typically, I'd go confront any man who was after my sister like that…but, as I am in the exact same situation as you, that would be rather pointless of me, now wouldn't it?"

Jerry saw the connection and laughed. "I guess so. It is a funny thing, isn't it? How it ended up between the four of us?"

"I've thought of that a lot," said Nan. "I think it is wonderful, though."

Faith nodded. "Do you realize our children will be double cousins, since Jerry and I are brother and sister, and Jem and Nan are?"

"I never thought of that," said Jem. "That's the most peculiar thing. In a good way, of course."

"Of course." Nan smiled up at her red-haired brother. He held out his arm to her. "Shall we go see what everyone else is up to before this sun blinds us?"

Faith linked arms with her brother, as did Nan, and they headed back for the cool darkness of the house.

Downstairs, the four elder Blythes and Merediths were gathered in the kitchen, inspecting what changes would need to take place and how much it would cost. Rilla, Di and Una were sitting in the parlor, and Carl was in the dining room with Bruce. When the four of them came to the kitchen, Rev. Meredith stood up from a cabinet he and Dr. Blythe had been checking.  
"Well, I can see the future master and mistress of this home have finished their tour," Rev. Meredith said, his eyes twinkling at his blushing daughter, and for a moment all attention was focused on the young, happy couple.

"The house is looking better than I thought," Rosemary said. "Norman has worked hard. I'll have to thank him again when he and Ellen return."

"I'd say a three weeks would be enough time to whip this place into shape," said Gilbert. "If we all chip in, especially."

"How much would you estimate the costs would be?" asked Faith.

"Oh, not much more than a hundred or so…and that would include paint, repairs, and basic furniture, as well as other necessities."

Faith's eyebrows shot up. "Gilbert and I will cover all those expenses, Faith, dear," Anne said reassuringly.

Both Faith and Rosemary opened their mouths to object, but Anne held up a hand. "Please, before you both tell me how it's too much, let me just say Rosemary, that you and John are giving them a house, and Gilbert and I need to help somehow, and this is it. As for you, Faith, you're family—or very nearly so. I don't want any objections."

Rosemary spoke first. "Well, then…thank you. I think we should all head down to the manse for a nice early supper and finish these plans. How does that sound?"

The vote was unanimous to Rosemary's suggestion, and once again, the two families were soon strolling under the sun.

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! They mean so much to me. ****I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, and I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very good. With the busyness of the holidays, lots of projects for school, writer's block, going on vacation, my birthday, and then getting sick for a week, it's been very difficult for me to write new chapters, so again, I apologize, and there will be new chapters up soon to make up for it. **

**I'm not able to message everyone, so to update, I'll post a review or I'll write an update on my homepage. Please check there every so often, or message me. I'm going to try very hard to incorporate some Nan and Jerry into this story. After Jem and Faith, Nan and Jerry are my favorite couple, and I've gotten requests for them to be prominent in this story. I want to let everyone know that I am working hard to add them. They'll be "secondary" to Jem and Faith, but they will be in the story. Suggestions are very helpful if you have some ideas. Thank you for all of your reviews once again…they're **_**always**_** welcome. ;] **


	6. Chapter 6

The two families had a simple but good dinner of sandwiches that the womenfolk prepared out on the Merediths' spacious veranda. Naturally, the main topic of conversation was the house and similar matters.

"The house matter is all settled then," said Rosemary brightly. "Norman has worked very hard to maintain its upkeep and it shows."

"Yes," agreed John Meredith. "I'd say a few weeks of hard work, repairs, and cleaning and it would be all ready for you two."

"Which brings up another matter," said Jem. "I still have two years of medical school to complete, and evidently we can't move in until after we're married, which won't be until I'm done with school."

"That is true," Anne said, hoping she was hiding her disappointment that they were not getting married for another two years well. Turning to Faith, she asked, "Faith, what do you plan on doing during that time?"

"Well," said Faith, "firstly, Jem and I haven't discussed that part of the future in depth for a long time. Aside from that, I planned on teaching for a year or two until we marry. I've done it before and I enjoyed it. Having extra money on hand would be helpful as well."

"That's a good idea," Anne responded, brightening. "Have you any ideas on where you'd teach?"

"I have a few," said Faith. "None of them are certain . . . the only ones I have in mind are schools I learned about before the war."

"If you need any help looking," said Anne, "I'd be happy to help."

"So would I," said Nan. "Both Di and I continued to teach after you left."

"That would be wonderful," Faith smiled gratefully.

Conversations continued for another twenty minutes or so before Rosemary rose to her feet and began collecting the dirty dishes. Faith and Nan stood to help.

"You children are excused from cleaning up," said Rosemary as Faith and Nan started to gather plates.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Meredith?" asked Nan. "It's no trouble."

"Rosemary is right," said Anne, who stood up. "You children go enjoy this lovely spring evening."

"If you're sure, then," said Faith.

Nan whispered something in her mother's ear and Anne nodded. Kissing her mother's cheek, Nan winked at Faith before she and Jerry left the veranda hand-in-hand, heading towards Rainbow Valley. Jem and Faith left soon after, walking down a path that led to the woods on the outskirts of the Merediths' property, eventually circling back through Rainbow Valley.

Jem caught Faith's hand in his own as they walked silently, paces identical. Faith broke the silence first.

"We do need to talk, Jem," she said. "This summer will be even more wonderful if we've made all of our plans for the future instead of worrying about them."

"I agree," Jem responded.

"Thinking about it and planning for it makes everything seem so much more certain," Faith said softly. "I forced myself for so long to stop thinking about this part of the future because everything was so hard and uncertain and fragile. I couldn't get my hopes up. Of course I prayed daily for your safe return, and I never gave up hope, but that's as far as I went. Minute by minute . . . hour by hour . . . day by day, I trusted. And now . . . it doesn't have to be like that. Not in the way it was during the war."

Jem listened silently, waiting for her to get what she had to say off of her chest, before responding. "No, sweetheart," he said, stopping so he could look in her eyes. They were surrounded by trees radiating beautiful, fresh green buds with golden sunlight filtering down, lighting up her eyes. "No . . . we don't have to worry about it now. Because it's here. We can plan and dream and live fully and truly now."

Her eyes sparkled with tears. He was surprised; she didn't cry often. "You're right," she simply whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her, he spun her around in a giddy, blissful embrace. "I love you so much, Faith Meredith."

She giggled like a little girl, and he set her down to smile at her. Faith laced her fingers through his again.

"It makes sense, you know," said Faith after they'd begun to walk once more. "My teaching while you finish school, I mean."

"I thought it did as well," replied Jem. "It was a good idea."

"I'll have to start looking for an opening then," said Faith. "Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can secure a position for the upcoming school year."

"Talk to my mother about that," Jem said. "She was a teacher for several years before she and my father married. She'd know of some good options. Nan and Di, as well."

"I will," replied Faith. "It's just—well, I didn't realize truly up until dinner that you still had two full years of medical school to complete."

"I know," said Jem quietly. "As much as I still want to become a doctor, I'm not looking forward to two more years before I can marry you."

"We have a few options when it comes to getting married," mused Faith.

"Getting married before I finish medical school would pose many dilemmas," said Jem, ever the practical thinker. "We wouldn't have a house, and I don't know if the school has a boarding option for married couples. Rent would be tough to manage. I doubt I'd have much time to work."

"There is absolutely no reason why I can't work," Faith said.

"I couldn't allow that."

At this, Faith stopped. Jem was a very fair person who'd always treated her—and any other woman—with equality, decency, and respect. Surely he did not mean . . .

Jem realized Faith had stopped and turned around to face her. He saw the hurt and confused look on his face and immediately realized the unintentional harshness in his words.

"No . . . no, Faith, you're misunderstanding me. I've nothing against women working. My mother worked. Nan and Di worked. You worked. The thing is, all of you were unmarried. I feel like it's the husband's job to provide afterwards. It's just I don't feel right letting you, as my wife, work to support us."

"Oh," said Faith, understanding. "I understand now, and I agree with you. But I also believe a husband and wife should work together. And if that means you and I primarily live off of the money I earn for a little while, then where's the harm in that?"

"There is no harm," replied Jem, beginning to walk again. "This is my pride and sense of duty talking."

At his words, Faith smiled as she regained her pace alongside him. "I can understand that. And again, this is only one option."

"How I wish I didn't have two years of medical school left," sighed Jem, and he sounded almost angry. "I've waited nearly six years to marry you, and now we have to face two more years of waiting."

"We could get married now, you know," said Faith. "But . . ."

"Faith, we just talked about how difficult it would be. It would be very tight financially to do so. I've still got school fees to pay, and then there's supporting the both of us, as well as securing rent, and then there'd be no money left over for fun or to save." He stared straight ahead, his jaw set. His voice dropped, and he stopped walking again. He took her hands in his own, and she looked up at his face. "And then, Faith . . . it's very likely we would have a baby before I graduate. That isn't the kind of situation I want our baby born into."

Faith sighed and nodded. "Oh, you're right . . . I hadn't even thought about that possibility." She laughed briefly. "What would I do without you? If we'd married based on my judgment, we would have quickly found ourselves in trouble!" Her face became sober again. "I know you're right, though. I want to raise our family in the Hill House. We'll be married for a year or so before then and you'll be a doctor, and we'll have money saved. It is the best decision."

"Believe me, Faith, it may be the best decision, but it's not the one I want."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What _do_ you want?"

Before she could do anything, he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her. He pulled back after a few moments and looked deeply into her eyes. "I want to be married to you, more than anything, even more than being a doctor. I want you to call you my wife. I want you to be known as Mrs. Faith _Blythe_. That's what I want."

Faith giggled. "Jem Blythe, I've waited almost six years . . . and nearly five of those six I had to live every day with the fear that I may never see you again. If I can endure that, I can certainly wait two years with you safe and nearby."

"And if you can do that, so can I." He caught her hand again and they walked in comfortable silence for a while. The path through the woods ended and they soon found themselves in Rainbow Valley. The sun was beginning to sink a little in the sky, sending a rosy glow over everything. Faith let go of Jem's hand, kneeling to smell the flowers whose sweet scent permeated the air.

Jem watched her as knelt to the green earth, surrounded by fragrant blossoms, the sun casting a warm glow about her. She looked up and caught him watching her, and she smiled. His breath caught. She was so lovely in that moment, sitting amongst the flowers. Her hair was shining from the light of the sun and her beautiful eyes were sparkling and glowing a bright gold. Her fair cheeks were flushed with color and her smile was so warm and genuine. His heart swelled with love for her.

Faith cocked her head playfully. "What are you looking at, Mr. Blythe?" she asked, rising to her feet, a small bouquet of blossoms in her hands.

"You," he said boldly. "There's something about you, Faith Meredith, that is endlessly beautiful, endlessly intriguing, and endlessly mystifying."

She took a flower from the bouquet and tucked it into his chest pocket. "And is that a . . . bad thing?" she asked.

He plucked a blossom from the bouquet she held and gently tucked it into her hair. "No," he said simply, and he kissed her again.

"Now, now, you two," chided Nan, using the same words Faith had said to her and Jerry a few hours earlier on the Hill House's balcony. She and Jerry were walking towards the two of them, hand-in-hand.

Faith blushed a deep crimson, but smiled nonetheless. Jem's arm wound around her waist and she laughed. "Hello, Nan, dear."

"Miss Meredith." Nan nodded playfully.

"So . . ." Jerry said, smoothly interrupting them. "What were you two up to when Nan and I just happened to come by?"

Ignoring her brother's teasing tone and unspoken implications, Faith spoke. "Jem and I were talking about the future, and what we'll do until he finished medical school."

"And . . . ?" Nan prompted.

Taking Jem's hand and swinging it jauntily, Faith grinned. "And . . . we are eloping!"

Jerry suddenly gave a strangled noise that was somewhere between a cough and cry of disbelief. His face turned red as he struggled to regain his composure. Nan patted his back sympathetically as Jem shook with silent laughter.

"Gerald, your sister is only pretending," said Nan soothingly.

"I—sure—hope—she—is," Jerry managed to choke out.

"She is," Nan insisted. "You don't tell someone that you're going to elope. It ruins the whole idea."

Faith grinned broadly. "Do not worry, my dear brother. I am staying right here."

"But really," Nan pressed on. "What do you think you'll do?"

"Jem has school, evidently, and I will almost certainly teach school until he has graduated."

"No wedding anytime soon then?" Nan asked, her slim shoulders falling slightly.

Faith's smile faded, and Jem spoke for her. "We talked about that, and it is best for us to wait until after I'm graduated. Faith can teach during that time, and that way we can marry and live right here."

"Jem, you are so practical," Nan sighed. "Sometimes it's infuriating. Oh, I wish you two would do something romantic and impulsive and elope."

"I don't!" insisted Jerry, who had begun to recover and could speak again. "My sister just got back . . . let her breathe before walking down the aisle."

Nan frowned at him.

"Don't get me wrong," Jerry added. He hadn't meant to sound harsh, for he very much liked the idea of Faith and Jem. He should be by now, after over five years of engagement. If there was anybody he thought was good enough to marry his sister, it would be Jem Blythe. "Of course I want the two of you to get married . . . but get used to being safe and home again first. Make sure the time is right."

Jem smiled. "I second that."

Nan rolled her eyes. "Oh, you boys are _so _unromantic. Come along, Faith, they can walk themselves home."

Faith laughed and slipped her arm through her friend's. She lowered her voice. "Nan, there will be weddings. Don't worry. We have to try hard to adjust back to 'normal' life . . . not that life will ever be the same as it was before."

Nan's eyes filled with tears. "Walter," she said. "Oh, Walter. He was always closer to Di and Rilla . . . but I still loved him tremendously . . . and I can't believe he is gone . . . oh, Faith, it's been over three years, and I still am not used to it."

Faith wrapped her arm around her friend's trembling shoulders. Nan's eyes still sparkled with tears, but they did not fall. She held her head high, though her chin shook a little. The boys were several paces behind, and Faith was glad. Both Jerry and Jem would be alarmed to see Nan fighting not to cry, and she knew Nan didn't need that. Nan only needed to voice her sadness, feel Faith's comforting arm around her, and be surrounded by the beauty of the Glen in springtime to feel better, and sure enough, that proved to be true.

Instead of turning one way to head back to the manse, Nan turned in the direction of Ingleside. "Ingleside? Why are we going there?" Faith asked in surprise.

"You, my dear," said Nan, "are sleeping over with Di and me tonight, just like old times."

A big smile broke out on Faith's face. "What a lovely idea, Nan!"

"Una was invited as well, but she mentioned having a headache before we left, and decided to stay home so she could get some sleep and so she wouldn't damper our fun."

"Oh, Una," said Faith. "She is so good and thoughtful. It makes me jealous."

"I know," said Nan. "I've tried many times to be as good as her and I just fail miserably every time." Turning around, she called to the boys, "Jerry, bring Faith's things over around eight!"

"What things?" demanded Jerry.

"She's sleeping over with Di and me tonight," Nan explained. "You can come over just as soon as you bring her things over. It'll be just like old times."

Jem smiled broadly at the idea, and Jerry added his approval.

"We'll be over soon," said Jem. "There's a few things Jerry and I need to talk about first."

Nan rolled her eyes. "Boys," she sighed. "Come on, Faith. I'm sure Susan's left some treats out and we can sit out on the veranda and watch the sunset."

Faith smiled, inhaling the sweet scent of the blossoms in her hands. Nan's idea sounded like just the right way to end the day.

**Author's Note – I am so, so, **_**so **_**sorry that it has been well over a year since I've updated this story. I've always told myself that I would not be a fanfiction writer that updated once every few months, and here it is more than a year later since I've posted anything new. I hope you enjoy this chapter . . . it's short and not very good, but I've been working on it for a while, and I finally decided to stop begin lazy and post it. More chapters will be coming soon, I promise. Really. **


End file.
